Departures
by a.kane.lilac
Summary: Syaoran must leave for Hong Kong, but does not plan on telling Sakura first
1. Departures 1 `unexpected circumstances'

  
first a few remarks:  
*Sakura and Syaoran are 17 (so all other   
character's ages have been altered   
accordingly)  
*there is no Meiling (yeah) i can't   
quite figure out if she was never in   
this universe of if she just simply  
went home-but who cares?   
*also there is no Eriol-he left-   
and Yue has changed permanently back into  
Yukito (long live the snowbunny)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
disclaimer: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA and all related characters are owned by the   
fine people at CLAMP. i don't even pretend to own them-i only write about   
them and it would be a major waste of time to even think about suing this   
humble fangirl.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
DEPARTURE 1/3 (UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES)  
"…."-speech  
'….'-thoughts  
…-memory sequence (cue the squiggly lines)  
MONDAY AFTERNOON...  
  
Li Syaoran took a deep, relaxing breath. The early morning rain did an   
excellent job freshening the air and Syaoran intended to enjoy it on his  
walk home from school. Over all, the day was a fairly uneventful one.  
Chiharu had come down with a bad case of hiccups all during lunch which  
kept everyone in stitches. And during math class everyone worked with  
partners on a worksheet. Syaoran considered himself lucky-he had been  
partnered up with Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun! How did you solve that problem so quickly?! I'm barely halfway  
through!" Sakura's emerald green eyes had stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"It was easy." Syaoran had murmured, attempting to keep his usually cool  
facade intact. For some reason Li Syaoran always had a hard time keeping   
himself in control around Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran sighed as he dodged a puddle. 'Ahh, I can't get her   
outta my mind...why? Pff! You know why Syaoran, you're in love with her.'  
Syaoran's inner monologue told him. "Baka."  
  
As Syaoran climbed up the stairs to his apartment he thought, 'I really   
ought to tell her some day.' A light pink blush started to creep into his   
face. 'Yeah right, and deal with Touya? *like being thrown into the   
lion's pit* and what about Yukito?' Syaoran   
knew that Yukito's feelings were for Touya, but Sakura still held onto   
her love for Yukito, even though Syaoran himself had long given up his   
feelings for Yukito. "Someday-maybe." and he opened his door.  
  
"Xiao Lang! My son!" a happy voice in Cantonese shrilled.  
  
"O..Okaa-san...umm...mom?" Syaoran stumbled and finally answered in   
Cantonese. (after almost 7 years of speaking Japanese it's hard to   
instantly switch languages).  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang, it's been so long...I mean we've talked on the phone   
but...look how you've grown! And look at you, you need a haircut."   
Syaoran's mother, Sou-ming, was a very regal intimidating looking woman,   
with a strong aura, fierce determination, and a soft spot for her only son.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I've come to bring you back. Even though you've failed in   
bringing back the Clow Cards the elders believe now that you can   
come back. They've cooled down a little, you'll still have to   
under go some rigorous tasks, but at least you can come home now."   
Sou-ming's rich voice went soft with her last sentence and a sweet   
smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Go home?"  
  
"Yes, at first I never understood why you stayed in Japan, but now   
I realize how smart my son is. You wanted to give to elders some   
time so that you could later be restored to the Li Clan."   
Sou-ming looked her son over carefully. He was tall and skinny. 'Not  
skinny,' she thought 'maybe lanky, or lean...but very handsome   
*Syaoran-sama: thank you akane-chan, you have redeemed yourself.   
akane-chan: yeah!* His hair was  
much the same as it was when he left Hong Kong; brown with golden   
highlights and forever messy. His amber eyes looked down at his clenched   
fists laying in his lap. His shoulders sagged. Were they shaking?  
  
"Home?" Syaoran repeated. 'Isn't Japan my home?' he thought. 'I've been   
here so long, here is where all of my friends are...my memories...my  
......Sakura.'  
  
"What is wrong Xiao Lang?"  
  
"I want to go home, really, and..."Syaoran started. 'but I don't care   
about the Li Clan, I never want to work with them again...made me   
fight...made me mean...made me her enemy...I don't want to kill anyone...'  
  
"We leave Saturday." Sou-ming said definitely. "You may miss Japan,   
but we all miss you at home. After a few years you'll regain your   
rightful place at the family table and some day you will rule over   
the Li Clan. You are the most skillful of your generation. You will   
soar once again my little wolf." and she patted him firmly on the head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
TUESDAY AT LUNCH...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, here's a seat for you!" Tomoyo turned around to see a pair   
of laughing emerald eyes and a friendly hand waving at her.  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan...Tanaka-sensei wanted to talk to me after class."   
A pair of purple eyes smiled.  
  
"Hoe? About your recital?"   
  
"Un...just about picking an accompanist." Tomoyo answered, her grey hair   
bobbing. Tomoyo cut her hair shorter in 7th grade and kept it just a   
little past her shoulders. Her skin was still a pearly pale color. She   
was thin...more like dainty and only about 5'1", but her voice continued to grow,   
even when she didn't. Tomoyo's vocal talents were the pride of the school.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're so good, you don't need an accompanist!" Sakura   
smiled. Sakura was only a few inches taller than her friend -5'3"-, (so   
much for stepping all over Touya, who looks quite tall (-does anyone out   
there know his height? If you know-please tell me!) Sakura's hair was   
still short, but now was all one length instead of short in the back   
(don't worry folks, i envisioned the Sakura of the future to still have   
those weird kawaii bangs stickin' up*_*;) Sakura was still very   
athletic and the only better athlete in the school was probably Syaoran.   
Sakura was in the cheerleading club and helped to organize several   
athletic events in school.  
  
"Did you know that in the ancient Samaritan culture..." Yamazaki began   
before Chiharu hit him over the head.  
  
"Hai, Hai..."  
  
"Li-kun, will you be going to Tomoyo's recital this Saturday?" Sakura   
asked looking all the way down the table, smiling sweetly. Syaoran sat   
with Sakura, Tomoyo and all their friends often, he considered himself a   
friend, but he always managed to sit at the complete opposite side of   
the table as Sakura and usually kept himself out of most conversations.   
The Silent Observer.  
  
"Saturday?" Syaoran gulped. "NO." he finally said coldly, and went   
back to poking at his lunch.  
  
"Why not Li-kun, you're certainly invited and I'm sure Tomoyo would   
love to have all of her friends there." Sakura said, looking more   
than a little hurt.  
  
"None of your business." he spat back.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Don't give me that 'hoe' crap (gomen kiddies) Sakura!" Syaoran   
looked menacingly back at Sakura. His eyes were flaming, but as soon   
as he said it, he regretted it. Sakura's face went blank and her eyes  
filled with tears. Syaoran mentally kicked himself as Sakura's lower   
lip began to quiver. All eyes turned to him. "Umm...ah...gomen  
Kinomoto-san." he managed to mumble and sped away from the table.  
  
Tomoyo saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. She knew how she was feeling.   
"Sakura, its okay...Li-kun's probably busy, ne?" She put a hand over Sakura's.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo." Even though Sakura never told her best friend with   
words, she knew that her friend was aware of her feelings toward Syaoran.   
'Li-kun must be under a lot of pressure.' Sakura thought 'One can't   
describe him as a pleasant person all the time, but he certainly never   
exploded at me before. Why can't he just be nice for once? He'd be   
nice for a minute than switch back into Mr. Cool-and-Aloof. Can't he   
see that he's hurting me...does he care? I mean...I think he's my   
friend, but I'm not sure sometimes.'  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
Math class was torture for Syaoran. He sat right across from Sakura.   
He noticed how she held her body rigid, and her eyes remained focused   
on her hands folded on her desk all during class.  
  
'Oh geeez.' Syaoran thought. 'These next few days will be the last time I see her, and  
she's mad at me...I hurt her.' Syaoran did a funny little jerk in his   
chair. 'Last time I see her? Oh Kami-sama! What am I going to do?   
Never see Sakura again?' Syaoran's palms began to sweat. 'Should I   
tell her that I'm leaving? Maybe not today.  
Maybe I can talk to mother and persuade her to let me stay here. Yeah   
right, like that's  
gonna happen. Maybe I should just ignore her…it might be better that way…'   
  
"Li-san."  
  
'How will Sakura react if I tell her? Maybe I should just leave...  
I came without  
warning and maybe that's how I should leave.' He glanced over quickly   
at her beautiful face and sighed a little.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
"What will life be like in Hong Kong? Will I have friends, like   
here? Doubtful, I've never been especially nice to anyone here, but   
they've treated me so well. Especially Sakura, she of all people   
should have despised me. I came to destroy her and...' Syaoran's   
inner struggle was cut short when he felt a gentle tap on his   
shoulder. He turned to look at who was doing the tapping and saw   
Sakura leaning over the isle and staring at him.  
  
"Sakura..." he began.  
  
"LI-KUN." she whispered harshly through gritted teeth and motioned   
with a flick of her head to the front of the class. The teacher was   
standing in front of the class with her arms folded over her chest   
and a very miffed look on her face.  
  
"Li Syaoran, welcome back to reality." She hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sensei, I..." Red slowly began to creep into Syaoran's cheeks.  
  
"Spare us the details Li-san, just come up here and answer the question."   
(Good thing Syaoran's  
on Iamai-sensei's good side, ne?)  
  
"Oh, hai." Syaoran straitened his shoulders and walked to the front of the room.  
  
'Boy Li-kun looked really troubled.' Sakura thought as she watched his small, concise   
handwriting slowly fill the board with work and finally, an answer. 'I wish I knew what  
it is...' "Haachooo. Oh, excuse me." Sakura reached into her desk for a tissue and blew  
her nose as Syaoran returned to his desk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeah yeah yeah...i know i know i know. it's kinda lame. How do you like the   
name of Syaoran's  
mom? I made it up myself...i'm not so keen on Chinese names. Actually   
the first name i  
thought of was Mulan (yes i just came back from vacation in Disney   
World) I always pictured her as a real regal, 'its my way, or the highway'   
kinda gal who  
likes her son, but likes status better (see, if Syaoran goes back and works hard in my  
little universe he'll hold a better position in the family....yadda yadda yadda.)  
Sorry for the lack of descriptions of other characters. Use your own imagination.  
I also made Sakura taller than most fanfic writers but i honestly don't see her  
reaching a height of only 4'8" (eek) I also didn't put a lot of Sakura's feelings  
into the story, yet... but its commin' hehehehe  
  
questions...comments....concerns.....?  
email me at: amiboshi_ri@fushigiyugi.com  
Flames however will not be tolerated  
i'll send Syaoran-sama out after you and then  
you better watch out! He has a sword!  
  
akane-chan: Ne, Syaoran-sama, you'll  
protect me!  
Syaoran-sama: of course!  
akane-chan: *smiles because she's the one  
with the key board and can type whatever   
she wants, regardless of what he says* ^_^  
  
  
  
  



	2. Departures 2 'sorrows'

yeah yeah yeah...on with the show. akane here! This'll be the  
second part of my lovely 3 part fic of S&S sugar-coated delight.   
Those who read the 1st part (bless you) you're probably wondering   
'hey, there wasn't any S&S sugar-coated delight.'  
Anyway- its coming...just gotta set the stage no da (hehehe   
Chichiri where did you come from?) Really folks, I know...beginnings  
are always annoying...this installment promises to be action   
packed! **insert evil cackle here**  
  
++++note: i wrote this fic a long time ago...almost 3 years ago...before the  
1st ccs movie, that is why some of the facts of syaoran's family are  
wrong. i cannot very well go back and fix it with what i know now,  
it'll ruin the plot, or at least some crucial elements. ...just to  
let you all know... thank you.....akane  
  
  
  
comments would be much appreciated. Hope ya like the next part   
yadda yadda yadda  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
disclaimer: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA and all related characters are  
property of CLAMP. this humble (yet obsessive) fangirl only  
wants to show her appreiaction of thecharacters by writing 'bout   
them...not 'stealing' them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
DEPARTURE 2/3   
SORROWS ~by akane amiboshi_ri@fushigiyugi.com  
  
"..."-speech  
'...'-thought  
...-memory sequence  
  
WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled as she walked across the room   
to where her friend was already seated.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan. Are you feeling all right? You look  
a little...flushed maybe." It was a very neutral sounding question,  
but Tomoyo's concern was reflected in her beautiful purple-blue eyes.   
It was true though. Sakura's cheeks were pale and her nose was   
slightly red.  
  
"Un, I'm fine...I might be getting a cold, that's all. So just in  
case Oto-san gave my a box of tissues with little cherry blossoms   
all over it."  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan's father is so nice! But," Tomoyo began, her tone   
shifting from light   
and happy to more serious. "How do you feel after-" Tomoyo didn't   
even have to finish   
her sentence. Sakura knew what she meant.  
  
"Tomoyo, I feel fine...I don't know what the big deal is...Li-kun's  
always been like that. I just said the wrong thing and I'm planning  
on apologizing today at lunch." Sakura said and gave a little nod,  
signaling that the conversation was finished. 'Really,' she thought   
'Big deal...Li-kun has always been a little...moou what's the word...  
I don't know...uptight maybe? But he looks so cute when he smiles,  
he should smile more...hmmm...he even looks cute when he frowns.' a  
small pink hue found its way into Sakura's cheeks as she sat down.  
  
From across the room she heard the door open and feet shuffle across  
the floor and stop behind her desk. 'That can't be Li-kun. Can it?   
He never drags his feet!' But out of the corner of her eye she saw   
a hand resting on the desk behind her and knew it was he. 'His hands   
are so callused and tough from practicing with his sword. He must   
practice a lot. I wonder why? The Cards are collected...no need   
for a sword. But then why do I still wear the key around my neck?   
Hmm...old habit I guess. I would like to see how good he is now...  
he's the best athlete in the school and by the looks of his hands,   
he's probably a great swordsman with all the practice he puts in.   
He must have a tough life though. No family, at least none in Japan,  
and I know that Wei died 2 years ago. He probably would be happier  
if he'd actually let himself become better friends with everybody.   
He usually just sits there. I wonder what he thinks about...'  
  
Syaoran had had a very long and 'emotional' night. His mother had   
ordered him to begin packing. However, packing was a much harder   
task than he first realized. Every time he reached to his shelf or  
drawer or closet to put something in a box, he had to look at it  
and 'feel it out' for memories.  
  
"Xiao Lang really! You've been in here for an hour now and all you   
have packed are a   
pair of shoes and some magazines. Here, let me help you..." Sou-ming  
said and reached towards his bookshelf and gathered up a large pile.   
The book on the top of the pile  
fell out of her hands and ended up on the floor, open. Three frail  
pressed peony flowers lay crushed and torn underneath. Sakura had  
given him those flowers 3 years ago, for no reason, she just smiled   
at him and handed them to him. Syaoran had pressed them in  
the book to keep them forever.   
  
"No!" he gasped when he saw his little treasures in pieces on the   
floor. Syaoran bent down and picked up the largest piece that   
remained intact and cradled it in his palm.  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry Xiao Lang...what is it you have there?"   
Syaoran's mother asked after she put the large pile of books down   
into a box and came to pick up the fallen one.  
  
'My happiness' Syaoran thought.   
  
Syaoran sniffled just then and was surprised to find his eyes watering  
slightly. He looked  
up in front of him and saw Sakura's back. 'How many hours have I   
spent looking at her  
back?' Syaoran thought. 'Tons, I'm sure. I've memorized her...its  
almost become a comfort to me. What will I do in Hong Kong?' he   
sighed and the teacher stepped into the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
AT LUNCH......  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do you see Li-kun anywhere?" Sakura put a hand to her   
forehead and scanned the yard for his figure.  
  
"I think I saw him sneak off behind that tree a few minutes ago.   
You know, he's been quiet all day-real quiet. Kinda depressed   
looking." Tomoyo said and looked down at her friend's hand. "What's   
that?" Tomoyo pointed.  
  
"Oh this? Aren't they beautiful? I found them over there in the  
corner...they're peonies. Kinda like a peace offering I suppose."  
  
"I'm sure Li-kun will love them, he'd love anything from you,  
Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled and looked up at her friend, who was  
turning a very kawaii shade of red.  
  
"WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Sakura said and put her hands   
on her hips.  
  
"Oh...nothing." Tomoyo then sat down and started to talk to Rika   
about a history assignment.  
  
'Moouu! Tomoyo-chan can be so vague sometimes.' Sakura thought as   
she spun around and headed in the direction Tomoyo first pointed to.   
'Love anything from me...what does that supposed to mean? Come on...  
I'm lucky if Li-kun even acknowledges my presence in a nice way,   
rather than him liking me...or anything associated with me...' Sakura  
then saw Syaoran with his back up against a tree, his legs out in   
front of him and his lunch in his lap.  
  
"Umm...Li-kun?" Sakura hesitated and looked down at him. Syaoran   
looked up to a pair of earnest emerald eyes and a warm smile.  
  
"Umm...ah, Kinomoto-san..." Syaoran stumbled and started to smile   
'Wait, it might be easier to leave...if she was mad at me...so that  
I know that her feelings won't be as hurt as mine... in the long   
run...' Syaoran quickly thought and then said "What do you want?"   
Rather rudely. Sakura merely took it as an invitation to sit down.  
  
"Here Li-kun." Sakura said in a very child-like way and shoved the   
newly picked flowers under Syaoran's nose. Syaoran stared at her in  
disbelief.  
  
'Peonies? Oh! To replace the ones mother destroyed. What luck!'   
Syaoran's mind was   
abuzz as he took the blossoms from Sakura's hands, their fingers   
touching, ever so slightly for an instant. "Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura untied the cloth around her bento.   
  
"I..."  
  
"Li-kun I'm apologizing for making you feel angry yesterday. I kinda   
pushed you. I'm sorry...I thought that you were coming to watch   
Tomoyo sing...but I guess that you have something more important to   
do. I understand."  
  
"Could you?" Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "I don't think that  
you could ever understand."  
  
"Li-kun?" Sakura had a very puzzled look on her face. 'What is with  
him?' her thoughts quickly turned to anger. 'Here I've come to  
apologize and he's criticizing me!' furrows started to form in  
Sakura's forehead. "Li-kun, what is with your attitude?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, abashed and then aimed one of his   
burn-right-through-you-death-glares right at Sakura. "My attitude?"  
  
"Don't look at me that way LI-SAN! I'm not like my brother and I   
think that those stupid staring contests you two had when we were   
younger were ridiculous." Sakura rolled her eyes and started to   
pack her lunch up again.  
  
"Ridiculous? I was defending my pride, and your brother was defending   
you..." Syaoran grabbed her shoulder and kept her down. 'I don't   
want her to leave yet I'm hurting her...what's wrong with me?'  
  
"Pride? You have no pride Li Syaoran, or sense of worth." Sakura  
shrugged off his hand and sat with a thud on the ground. "You are  
a cowardly little boy who doesn't reach out to others. You're a   
hermit, you have no sense of letting others like you or get to know   
you. You probably don't even want to be talking to me!"  
  
"You said it Kinomoto Sakura and not me. Let it be known that you   
came over here on your own accord and you were uninvited. And I   
have plenty of pride and sense of worth!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I came over here to say I'm sorry and you turned me   
down, I've been nice to you for almost 7 years now and I'm beginning  
to regret it. You've been nice back probably only one other time.  
I'm sick of it Li-kun and I'm sick of you...why do I even bother?"   
Sakura threw her arms up in the air and stood up.  
  
"Its about time that you get the picture!" and Syaoran stood up too.  
From that vantage point he looked down at Sakura and tried his   
best to be intimidating, but its kinda hard to look all tough and   
stuff when you're shaking and on the verge of tears. Sakura didn't   
have as much self-control as Syaoran... or maybe she was even more   
miserable with the recent turn of events. Tears were welling in her  
eyes and she was noticeably shaking.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good...I never really liked you anyway."  
  
"Same here!" Sakura managed to sniffle out and stormed away. After  
about 10 paces she turned around, tears running in rivers down her   
cheeks. "I hope I never see you again Li Syaoran!" and ran into   
the nearest building.  
  
"You'll get you wish soon enough...Sakura." Syaoran's knees refused   
to hold him up any longer and he slid to the ground. 'Gods help me.'   
Syaoran covered his face with his hands. In fifteen minutes the  
bell would ring. But Syaoran had no intention of going to class.   
Next class was math class where he sat right across from Sakura.   
'I'll just wait an hour until History class-Sakura's not in that   
class with me and maybe by then I'll be able to stand. Oh Sakura   
I'm so sorry...so sorry.' In his rage he had forgotten all about the  
flowers Sakura had given him. After a moment of terror he found  
them, unharmed by his feet. The tears came then and he didn't hold  
them back.  
  
IN THE GIRL'S RESTROOM......  
  
Tomoyo had looked over to her friends a few times during the course   
of their conversation. She was too far away to make out any words  
though. At first they looked happy enough and Tomoyo wish that she  
had her video camera with her. 'Sakura-chan and her love...what a  
sweet episode that would be!' she had thought. But that thought  
turned sour once she saw Sakura try to get up and Syaoran keep her  
down. And how they were pointing fingers and arms flailing. Then   
Sakura's abrupt departure from the argument. Tomoyo had seen her  
best friend run into the L-wing, which was what Tomoyo was walking  
down now, heading for the nearest rest room-she knew that's where  
she'd find Sakura. As soon as Tomoyo opened the door she heard the  
sounds of someone crying and then a nose being blown and a sneeze.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo closed the door quietly behind her. Leaning   
over the far sink was her friend. Her hair hung down in front of  
her face. Her cheeks were red and puffy. "Oh Sakura-chan!"   
Tomoyo dropped her half eaten lunch and ran to her friend and   
gathered the shaking girl into her arms.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura whimpered. She sneezed again. Tomoyo leaned   
over to the sink to get a tissue.  
  
"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo patted her friend's back.  
  
"I hate Li Syaoran." Sakura said through chattering teeth and broke  
out in another round of tears.  
  
"No you don't Sakura-chan. If you did this wouldn't be affecting you  
like it is. I know it. Just admit it to yourself. You love  
Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura made a face in mock disgust,but it only made her  
break out again in yet another round of tears, followed by sobs  
that shook her entire body. "But I said that I hate him. He said  
that he hates me too..."  
  
"Sakura-chan, there are many people in this world who love you,   
but only one loves you more than was ever expressed and that's Li-kun.  
After you left Li-kun collapsed on the ground and started to cry."  
  
"Even with all that said Tomoyo-chan, next hour is math, and I sit   
right next to him." There was genuine worry in her eyes. "I don't   
know if I'll be able to look at him...ever again!" Sakura sneezed   
again and Tomoyo put a cool hand on her friend's forehead.  
  
"Sakura-chan you're burning up. That little cold of yours has turned   
into a fever. I'm taking you to the school nurse. It'll also give  
you an excuse to not see Li-kun for a while. Maybe not even this   
week, but on Monday you be sure to talk to him."  
  
"Yes doctor." Sakura said meekly and fainted.  
  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Tomoyo sat in her French class and tried her hardest to feign   
attention. After Sakura had fainted Tomoyo ran outside the  
bathroom and called to a few people standing around and asked  
them to help her carry Sakura to the school nurse. At the nurse's  
office Sakura woke up long enough for the nurse to take her   
temperature (39°C -which is 102°F for all of us who are US citizens  
or 312K for all of you science types out there.) and call her  
dad to come and pick her up. Tomoyo was very worried for her   
friend, but the nurse said that she was just tired out. 'I wonder  
if Li-kun knows about what happened? I hope he does and I hope  
that he's feeling real guilt. No actually I don't. I just hope  
that when Sakura comes back he'll go to her first.'  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT...  
  
Syaoran pounded up the steps to his apartment and slammed the door.   
  
"Xiao Lang? Are you finally home? I was getting so worried. I  
packed up all of the living room. When you're finished with your  
homework you should continue to pack up your room. Where have you   
been anyway?" Sou-ming asked, wringing her hands out on a dishtowel.   
She was so caught up in all of the bustle of packing that she didn't  
even notice her son's foul mood.  
  
"I was walking." Syaoran grunted.  
  
"For the past 5 hours? Its almost after ten dear...did you have   
soccer practice?"  
  
"I didn't go." And he slammed the door to his room. Syaoran   
crossed his room to the opposite corner, which had his sword's   
pendent hanging from a peg. He quickly recited a few runes and his  
trusty blade appeared. Syaoran thrust open the big glass doors to   
his balcony and into the cool night air. It was true. He had been  
walking. Although for more than five hours. It was April 13 and   
the cherry blossoms were just beginning to fall. Beautiful pale pink  
Sakura gently drifted to earth and covered the ground like cotton   
candy snow. He marveled in its beauty. In her beauty. But with a  
few expert swings of his sword he tried to erase all the day's hurt.  
Syaoran practiced hard for the next 45 min. until sweat was pouring  
down his face, even though the night was turning cold. He often  
practiced for several hours at a stretch, but never with the  
ferocity that he displayed then. "Why why why why WHY?" Syaoran  
chanted louder with every word and swung harder with every stroke.   
Behind him he heard the glass doors creak a little and he stopped.   
He stood perfectly still.  
  
"Xiao Lang...?" and Syaoran's shoulders heaved up and down as he  
tried to regain his breath.  
  
"Oh mother..." he gulped and turned to her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THURSDAY MORNING...  
  
Syaoran stepped into the classroom. He had purposely come in late  
to avoid being around Sakura for as long as possible. But she  
wasn't there. 'Sensei is going to step into the room in 10 sec.   
And she's not here yet? Is she trying the same maneuver?' from   
across the room Tomoyo had watched Syaoran walk into the classroom  
and begin to look around frantically.  
  
'Argh! Li-kun. Trying to dodge the bullet not doubt...but our  
dear Sakura-chan is not here today.' Tomoyo thought with an almost  
menacing grin. She wiped it clean when sensei came into the room,   
however, and she took her place at her desk.   
  
After about fifteen minutes of a very dull explanation of the  
processes of mitochondria in the cell, Tomoyo felt a tap on her   
shoulder and turned to see Syaoran with his hand extended across   
the isle and a note in his hand. Tomoyo took the note quickly.   
She looked around, made sure that she wasn't seen, then proceeded   
to open the note from inside her desk. It read-  
  
Where's Sakura?  
  
-Li  
  
Tomoyo took out a purple pen and scrawled at the bottom with a   
lovely flowing hand:  
  
She fainted yesterday from a cold...its not your fault...  
you should apologize on Monday ...she'll probably not be  
in school tomorrow either.  
-Tomoyo   
  
Tomoyo feigned stretching her arm and in doing so she chucked   
the note back in Syaoran's direction. Syaoran caught it with   
is right hand and unfolded the note. 'Not be in school?'   
Syaoran stared at the note in disbelief. 'Never see her again?   
And the last thing she said to me was that she hoped she would   
never see me again. And she was visibly upset..I didn't want to   
hurt her feelings like that..well I guess that its better that she  
thinks that she hated me. It might make her feel better. Not me  
though.'  
  
DURING HOMEROOM...  
  
Syaoran dragged his feet all day and just barely made it to   
homeroom in time. He threw his books in the general direction  
of his desk and collapsed into it. 'I just can't seem to   
concentrate today...argh...all the teachers have been at my throat.'   
Syaoran looked up briefly as a student walked into the classroom   
bearing messages for the teacher. As the student walked out   
the teacher looked up from one of his notes that he received.  
  
"Well Li Syaoran, I wish you the best of luck in Hong Kong."   
The teacher said after reading over a note he received. Syaoran   
stared at the teacher in disbelief as all eyes turned to him.   
"I just got notice to send all of your transcripts to your new   
school. When do you leave?" Several people in the classroom were  
whispering and a girl named Mika, who everyone knew had a crush on  
Syaoran, was whimpering.   
  
"Um...Saturday." Syaoran heard himself say.  
  
"Well good luck then, I know we all wish that you have a good   
fulfilling life." The teacher said and Mika started to cry.   
  
"You're from Hong Kong, right?" The teacher asked. Syaoran nodded   
and Mika wailed. Tomoyo's eyes were filling with tears. Not for  
herself as much, but for Sakura. Tomoyo liked Syaoran and she   
always thought that the best tapes she had from the 'good ole card   
captoring days' were the ones with him in them-he just added to it you  
know?   
  
"So the whole argument between Sakura-chan and Li-kun was because   
he's leaving. Sakura doesn't even know. She'll have to see him.  
I don't know what Li-kun was thinking! Why would he leave   
without telling anyone...especially Sakura...doesn't he love her?'   
Tomoyo thought then walked up to Syaoran. A small circle of  
friends had formed around Syaoran, wishing him well and asking   
him why he didn't tell them earlier yadda yadda yadda. Tomoyo  
stepped up to him and gave him a 'look'. Syaoran nodded, left  
the crowd and followed Tomoyo to the corner of the room. Mika  
then let out a wail.  
  
"Tomoyo? He loves Tomoyo?!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and then   
stared at Syaoran.  
  
"You did tell Sakura, didn't you?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"No, not exactly...I...I thought that if she never knew that I was  
leaving it would be better." Syaoran tried to explain.  
  
"What good did you think you'd accomplish thinking like that?"  
  
"I guess that I didn't want to have to say goodbye." Syaoran   
then bowed his head. Tomoyo noticed that he had been wringing his  
hands. 'He looks stressed,' she thought 'and I guess he looks   
sincere, but what about Sakura?' Almost like Syaoran was reading  
her mind he spoke up. "Don't call Sakura, okay? I don't think I  
could handle it if she ended up calling me or something."   
  
'Not call?' Tomoyo thought, 'yeah right.'  
  
THAT EVENING...  
  
RING RING RING...click  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hello. This is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo-san, this is Touya, I bet you want to talk to Sakura."   
A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Yes, is she okay?"  
  
"I'm afraid that she can't talk right now, she's sleeping...she's  
very tired...you'll have to call back tomorrow maybe.   
Ja, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Ja." Tomoyo then put down the receiver. 'oh no! I have to tell   
Sakura soon!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
whoa! That's a long one! You might have noticed that I killed off Wei.  
(hey, he was old, but we all loved him) and Syaoran was acting a bit   
off his rocker.  
  
  
Any way  
...questions....comments...concerns...critisims...death threats?   
  
email me @ amiboshi_ri@fushigiyugi.com  
  
  
-------------------  
the above fic is copyright akane, no posting w/o my permission. If   
you want to post it just ask me-thanx akane  



	3. Departures 3 'her aura'

Konichi wa minna-san! Yep, you guessed it, akane here **everyone groans** hey! If   
you're gonna groan do it quietly **muffled groans** that's better - anyway this is   
gonna be the last installment of my S&S fic. i know, i know, there hasn't much   
'S&S sugar-coated delight' as i like to refer to it, but finally, without further  
ado, may i present a sappy ending? **insert evil cackle here**  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA and all related characters are property of the   
good people of CLAMP. This humble fangirl does not claim ownership in anyway,   
shape or form.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"..." speech  
'...' thought  
... memory sequence  
  
DEPARTURE 3/3   
--HER AURA-- ~by akane amiboshi_ri@fushigiyugi.com  
  
FRIDAY MORNING...  
  
Syaoran looked straight in front of him and saw nothing. Sakura wasn't there. 'I wonder if Tomoyo called Sakura and told her. Even though I told her not to I know that Tomoyo cares deeply for her friend...but I didn't get any unexpected phone calls from Sakura last night, but then again I disconnected my phone and packed it up at 8.' Syaoran thought and absentmindedly twirled his pencil. Tomoyo wasn't in this class with him so he couldn't pass a note and ask her if she had called. 'Gods, I really am in a predicament. I leave tomorrow at 11. I have just a little over 24 hours left in Japan. Hard to believe that I've been here for 7 years. I've known Sakura for 7 years...what is my best memory of her? I know. Two years ago for my birthday she showed up in my apartment with Tomoyo. Sakura had worn a light green dress...Tomoyo had brought her video camera....and they brought a cake that they had baked...  
  
"Li-kun, how dare you." Sakura said.  
  
"How dare I what?" Syaoran answered, a little surprised when he saw who was at the door.  
  
"How dare you not tell us it was your birthday!" Tomoyo smiled and stepped into the room. Sakura had then looked up at Syaoran and smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen.   
  
"Happy birthday Syaoran." She reached out and touched his hand for an instant. Then Syaoran had heard Tomoyo giggle. Syaoran turned around to see the blinking red light of the video camera on.  
  
'That was the first time that she had ever called me by my name...she had called me by my full name before that, but mostly when she was mad...but...she has never done it since...and now she never will...'  
  
AT LUNCH...  
  
Syaoran sat down at the same table with the same friends that he had sat with since 4th grade, but this time he sat amongst them, instead of at the far end of the table.  
  
"Li-kun, I'm glad to see that you've decided to join us for once." Rika-chan said jokingly.   
  
"Yeah Syaoran-kun, its been 7 years and only now on your last full day in Japan do you decide to grace us with your presence." Yamazaki prodded him in the arm with a chopstick.  
  
"I guess I'm just feeling nostalgic today...and I...I guess I want to say good bye." Syaoran looked down at his lunch. A silence overtook the table as everyone looked down at their lunches. "Thank you for being my friends. You've all been great, even though I know that most of the time I don't show how much you guys mean to me, but I'll never forget you...how could I?" Chiharu sniffled and Yamazaki sniffled. A transfer student from Osaka that moved to Tomoeda two years ago named Kanta patted Syaoran on the back.  
  
"As long as you write man." Kanta said and picked up his pair of chopsticks.   
  
"Does Sakura-chan know that you're leaving?" Naoko piped up.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran said quickly. 'I don't want everyone trying to call her...'  
  
"Oh, then I guess she told you then, at least she should have..." Naoko said and bit into her apple.  
  
"Told me what?" Syaoran suddenly got worried. 'Is there something wring with Sakura...what would she have to tell me?'  
  
"That she...**ouch** Tomoyo-chan that hurt." Naoko started but stopped and began to massage her ankle. "That'll probably bruise Tomoyo...why did you..." Naoko was cut off when Tomoyo put her finger up to her mouth and made a silent "Shh" sound. "Oh." Naoko nodded and bit into her apple again. "Well then I just hope that you told her Li-kun."  
  
"Told her what? She tell me what?" Syaoran looked back and forth from Tomoyo and Naoko.  
  
"That you love her." Naoko said flatly.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran fell over and sweatdropped.   
  
"Everyone knows Li-kun." Rika giggled. "Sometimes it's so obvious. You just sit there and stare. It's real cute sometimes." Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Everyone knows? Then does Sakura know? And she still ended up saying that she hates me? She still said that she hoped she would never see me again. Oh Gods, she really doesn't like me at all...' Syaoran got up from the table.  
  
"If you excuse me all, I'm going to look around, for the last time." Syaoran said gruffly. Actually it was just an excuse to leave so he could go off and bury his head in shame in private.  
  
"Sure Li-kun, but in case we don't see you again..." Naoko said and got up and hugged him. Others followed suit and the guys shook his hand and patted his back and tried to act manly, even though Syaoran had tears in his eyes. (akane-chan: why do guys have to be like that?) Syaoran said his final good-byes to those that weren't in his afternoon classes and got up and left. Syaoran slowly walked through the schoolyard shouting good-byes to people as he passed and high fived everyone on his soccer team. He shook the new team captain's hand. (Syaoran was the team captain and had gotten them to country finals last year where they placed 3rd [akane-chan: isn't Syaoran-sama grand?] but yesterday Tanaka was chosen as a new captain.) When Syaoran turned a corner behind a building he ran. Now with no one looking at him, he ran...to his favorite spot. A big cherry tree in the back of the school. He sat down and drew his knees up to his chin. He grasped his ankles and sat there and rocked for a while, until the bell rang.  
  
THAT AFTERNOON AT THE KINOMOTO RESIDENCE...  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Sakura turned and mumbled something. "Sakura...daijobu?"  
  
"Hoe? Oh Kero-chan." Sakura sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" Sakura swung her legs over the side of her bed and yawned.  
  
"Um, since about yesterday, this time." Kero said nonchalantly. He floated over to her nightstand and picked up a glass of water to offer her.  
  
"Wow, I must really be sick, I still feel drowsy and light headed. Arigato." Sakura said and took the glass from Kero-chan's paws and took a sip.  
  
"Well then, in that case you better go back to sleep. Touya is still here, his apartment isn't finished getting fumigated. Besides, you want to be nice and rested for Tomoyo's recital tomorrow." Kero-chan said as he covered Sakura up with her blanket.  
  
"That's right, I almost forgot. Arigato Kero-chan." Sakura yawned. "Oyasumi nasai, even if it is only 3." Sakura smiled and drifted off.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
THAT EVENING AT THE LI RESIDENCE...  
  
"Well, I think that about wraps it up." Sou-ming turned to her son who was slouching in the couch. (it rhymes!) "Did you say goodbye to everyone in your class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry that this was all so sudden...I know that you're going to miss them. And for a while when you try to get reinstated into the Li clan, you probably won't be able to write to them, but after a year or so, you will." Syaoran's mother tried in vain to cheer her son up. 'I thought that he would want to go home. When he was 10 he didn't want to leave, now he doesn't want to go back. What could have happened in seven years?'  
  
"I'm going to bed now." Syaoran got up abruptly and headed for his room. The only thing that remained was his furniture, which the movers would come to pick up after he left on Saturday. Sou-ming's eyes followed her son into his room and she lowered them when he closed to door to his room. 'Soon Xiao-Lang, soon. Soon you will be the most powerful member of the Li clan and you will honor your mother, and all of this here in Japan won't matter.'  
  
SATUTDAY MORNING, 9 O' CLOCK AT THE KINOMOTO RESIDENCE....  
  
"Ohiyo gozaimasu Touya-san, is Sakura alright today?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly as the door opened.   
  
"Yeah, I was just about to bring some tea up to her, but if you're heading up there anyway, I'll let you take it up."  
  
"Oh, I'll be happy to." Tomoyo said and stepped into the kitchen. She took the tray that Touya was assembling and another teacup for herself and headed up to Sakura's room. She knocked lightly and let herself in.   
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" Sakura looked up form a book she was reading when her friend came in.   
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling today?" Tomoyo set the tray down and proceeded to pour a cup for Sakura, herself and got an extra cup from Sakura's old dollhouse for Kero-chan.   
  
"I'm feeling much better, still a little out of it, but as soon as I wake up and I get a little medicine into me I'll be ready to go to your recital. When is it anyway?" Sakura nodded a thank you when her friend passed her a cup.  
  
""It's at three..."  
  
"Are you excited? Nervous?"  
  
"Sakura, that's not what I came over here to talk about..." Tomoyo's voice sounded serious and Kero-chan looked up from gulping down his drink.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura set her cup down and leaned over to her friend and put her hand over Tomoyo's.  
  
"It's about Li-kun..." Tomoyo was cut off by Kero-chan.  
  
"That Kid? Who cares?" Sakura thumped Kero-chan on the head.  
  
"Li-kun is, he's....he's leaving today." Tomoyo said finally after about a minute of stuttering.  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Forever, back to Hong Kong...he didn't want to hurt your feelings that other day, he's just been so upset and I just found out Thursday, but you were sleeping so I couldn't call you...and" Tomoyo finally paused for a breath.  
  
"Leaving?" Sakura's face was expressionless then she started to shake.  
  
"Sakura? Oh Sakura he was afraid that you knowing would make it too hard for him to leave, Sakura...he loves you." Tomoyo had rushed over and hugged her shaking friend.  
  
"When does he....he..."  
  
"Leave? Tomoyo finished the sentence for Sakura. "His flight leaves at 11 I think."  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Tomoyo was shocked and just stood there for a while and she and Kero-chan exchanged quizzical looks with each other. "Onii-chan! Can you drive me to the airport?" they heard Sakura plead from all the way downstairs. Tomoyo then got up and ran out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs to see Sakura leaning over the kitchen table, glaring at her brother.  
  
"The airport? Why the airport?" Touya sneered.  
  
"Umm, a friend of mine is leaving today...." Sakura began.  
  
"What do I look like to you kaijuu? You personal chauffeur?" Tomoyo giggled as she pictured Touya with a little chauffeur hat and suit.  
  
"Mouuu! Please? I'll come over and clean your apartment for a month!" Sakura waved her hands in the air to emphasize how much she meant it. "Please? I'll never see him again." Sakura's eyes dropped and she slid into the nearest chair.  
  
"Who?" Touya shot his sister a look.  
  
"Li-kun." Tomoyo said serenely.  
  
"That KID?! No way! I ain't doin' nothin' for him!" Tomoyo put on her best innocent sad puppy dogface.  
  
"You won't be doing anything for him, you'll be helping Sakura." Tomoyo said sweetly and smiled. Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where is he going and when?" Touya asked.  
  
"Hong Kong...around 11." Tomoyo said, she hoped dearly that he would help out, at least for Sakura's sake.   
  
'Why am I doing this?' he said to himself as he got up and went to the phone in the next room. Sakura looked up as she heard her brother talking on the phone, and in a minute he was off. "Lets go, I got all the flight information."   
  
"Oh thank you Nii-chan!" Sakura jumped up with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Two months." Touya said flatly as he put his coat on. Sakura looked at him quizzically. "You're gonna clean my apartment for two months." He smiled and so did Sakura.  
  
AT THE AIRPORT, GATE 35....  
  
Syaoran pressed his face to the glass and looked outside at his plane that was busy refueling. The then focused on his own reflection. 'I look terrible.' He thought and sighed. 'This will be the last time that I will be able to feel her.' Syaoran remembered the first time he arrived in Japan...he had felt an aura...her aura. It was powerful, but not overwhelming. And it was warm, and it felt light pink...there was no visible color, that was just how it felt. (Syaoran-sama: it's hard to describe magic type things to you common folk.) After she had caught all of the cards, her aura was strong, but now, over the years it had faded back to its comforting light pink feeling. Syaoran usually could tell when she was in close proximity...but he always could detect her...but...'Hey, what's that?' Syaoran looked up from the window and looked around him. 'Did I just feel her? Is she close? No, can't be...I'm just thinking too much about her...and sometimes when I'm really jittery my senses aren't quite accurate.' Syaoran thought and looked back to the window.  
  
  
Sakura had ran all the way out of the parking lot and through the terminal. Tomoyo followed close behind, video camera ready to shoot. 'I think I'll call it Love at Last.' Tomoyo thought as she ran behind her best friend and nearly bumped into her as she came to a dead halt. Sakura was breathing heavy from all of the running, and also because she saw him. She saw the tall, thin man with the ever-messy hair, who was her friend staring into space, his shoulders sagging. Sakura took one step forward and bit her lip as Syaoran turned around. His face lit up in a big smile. 'He's smiling at me!' Sakura thought as she ran the 30 or so paces to the window where Syaoran stood. Tomoyo sighed and put her video camera up to her eye. As Sakura neared Syaoran, his smile faded.  
  
"Li-kun, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura heard herself say. At that point Sou-ming looked up from her magazine at the teary, green-eyed girl who was standing in front of her son. Sou-ming gasped. 'That is the Card Mistress...the enemy! Why is Xiao Lang just standing there? He looks...happy?' Sou-ming then saw the girl's light pink aura, surrounding her like a veil, and her son's own strong green aura...and where their auras met, small sparks flew...like new years fire works.  
  
"I didn't want you to miss me...like I will..." Syaoran said quietly looking down into Sakura's watery eyes. 'Gods, I'm not going to be able to leave now..she's so beautiful.'  
Sou-ming looked surprised when she heard her son speak in Japanese...this was the first time she heard him speak like that, and it sounded so natural, and his voice seemed so different.  
  
"I was so worried when Tomoyo told me, Li-kun, I would have been hurt more if I never knew."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Syaoran..." Syaoran looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. 'She said my name!' "Syaoran..." Sakura repeated and then jumped into his arms and rested her cheek against his chest. Syaoran's eyes flew opened in surprise, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want you to leave. I ...I... I love you Syaoran." Syaoran heard Sakura say between sniffles. He smiled and put his hand under her chin and moved it so she was looking at him. He then kissed her, a very sweet, but passionate kiss. Sakura was surprised, but didn't hold back. Sou-ming looked at her son in disbelief and Tomoyo jumped up in the air for joy and Touya, who was taking his time getting to the gate had just got there stood with his jaw on the floor. Slowly Syaoran broke the kiss and looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran then realized that he was happy. Happy for the first time in certainly a week, and maybe longer. No, it was the first time that he felt loved and wanted his whole life. Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura again, lightly on the cheek, took her hand and walked with her out of the sitting area.  
  
"Xiao Lang?! What are you doing? Where are you going? Our flight leaves in a few minutes!" Sou-ming stood up shouted at her son.  
  
"Mother, this is Sakura." Syaoran said as he spun back around again to face his distressed mother, " I'm not going back to Hong Kong, I'm going home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
how's about that!? My very first fan fic is complete! This installment took a little longer than I expected, but the ides just came to me, no da? (Chichiri is everywhere) how do you like that whole aura thing? I know that its kinda weird, and looking back at it, it seems kinda like an A.T. field from NGE (ya know its your soul- or don't you Lillum understand that yet? ^__^Kaoru-kun O.o) Any way thank you to all who have written to me, and I would really like to get some feed back...this was my first and if people like y writing style I will certainly make more...so...talk to me people!  
  
Questions...comments...concerns...criticisms...death threats?  
Email me at amiboshi_ri@fushigiyugi.com  
---------------  
the above fic is copyright akane, no posting w/o permission, if you want to post it, just ask-thanx akane  
  
  
  



End file.
